


touch me, tease me, fill me up

by camboy_hynjin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Babysitting, Breeding, Come Eating, Creampie, Domestic Changjin, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, brief pregnancy mention, but also soft, discussions about the future and kids, overstimulation mention, this is filthy, this is not mpreg though I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camboy_hynjin/pseuds/camboy_hynjin
Summary: Hyunjin wants a baby, in more ways than one.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 284





	touch me, tease me, fill me up

“Fuck, I want a baby,” Hyunjin sighs blissfully, tugging the sleeping child he’s holding further up his lap. He’s spent the past few hours with Changbin, babysitting one of their friends’ son, and it’s giving them both major baby fever. 

They’ve talked about their future before, and already determined they both want kids one day, but it feels more tangible now after spending the afternoon taking care of a toddler. They can have this one day with a child that’s all theirs, and it isn’t until experiencing it firsthand that Changbin realizes just how badly he wants that. 

“I’m so glad we’re on the same page,” he says, pulling Hyunjin in for a kiss. 

Later that night, after their friend picks up their kid and Hyunjin and Changbin are snuggled comfortably in bed together, Hyunjin turns to Changbin, an unfamiliar glint in his eye. 

“What?” Changbin asks, eyeing the smirk tugging at Hyunjin’s lips. He suspects, knowing Hyunjin’s proclivity in the bedroom, that this is something sexual, and he isn’t disappointed when Hyunjin pulls him in for a kiss, much deeper than the one they shared earlier. Changbin swipes his tongue over the seam of Hyunjin’s lips, and Hyunjin opens them eagerly, sucking Changbin inside with a soft moan. 

It isn’t long before they’re stripped out of their clothes, a light sheen of sweat already coating Hyunjin’s body as Changbin works two fingers inside of him. 

“Fuck,” Hyunjin gasps, and Changbin curls his fingers deeper. “I want a baby.” 

Changbin pauses, and Hyunjin bites his lip to hold back a needy whine at the loss of stimulation. “Well, yeah, we talked about that earlier. But why are you bringing up kids now?” 

“Because.” Hyunjin locks eyes with him, making sure Changbin won’t miss his intention when he says, “I want your babies. I want you to give me a baby, now.” 

Changbin’s eyes widen, dick twitching where it rests hard and heavy between his legs. It isn’t biologically possible, of course, they’re both male and science hasn’t advanced that far yet. But he understands what Hyunjin’s implying, what he’s asking for, and his mind is melting a little imagining it. 

“Binnie,” Hyunjin whines, wiggling his hips impatiently from Changbin’s silence and lack of movement. “Please? Please, will you do that for me?” 

“Fuck, yeah.” Changbin withdraws his fingers almost immediately, grabbing the lube again so he can slick up his cock. No condom for this—they're both tested, and it would break the fantasy. “I’m gonna... gonna put a baby in you, fuck.” 

It’s a little awkward, but the sweet giggle it draws from Hyunjin is worth it. “Please? I need it so bad, babe.” 

Changbin maneuvers them so Hyunjin’s on his back, with Changbin on top of him. He thinks he remembers reading somewhere that this was the best position for conception, and even though that isn’t actually their goal, the more realistic he can make this, the better. 

Hyunjin wraps his legs around Changbin’s waist, drawing him even closer, and when Changbin presses in, he moans, throwing his head back on the pillows. “Fuck, fill me.” 

Changbin grips his hips, holding Hyunjin still so he can slide in deeper, balls pressed against his ass. “This is what you want, right?” He nips at Hyunjin’s neck, making him gasp sharply. He just barely pulls back, keeping his thrusts short and deep as he fucks into him. “Want it so deep inside you when I cum that your little tummy’s full of it?” 

Hyunjin squirms, the dirty talk obviously doing something for him. “Yes,” he gasps, voice high and breathy. “Fuck yes, like that. Wanna be full of your cum.” 

He tightens his legs around Changbin’s waist, and Changbin didn’t think he could go any deeper but somehow, he does, and Hyunjin lets out a desperate, broken moan. 

“Fuck, Binnie, I’ve never been this full.” 

Changbin’s stamina isn’t horrible, but when Hyunjin says that, Changbin has to screw his eyes shut and try to think of something unsexy in an effort to fight off his body’s need to cum. 

Hyunjin must notice he’s struggling, because he giggles, looping his arms around Changbin’s neck and leaning up so he can whisper in his ear. “You don’t have to hold back. It’s what we both want.” 

“Hyunjin,” he starts, voice strained. It’s a warning not to push him. 

Hyunjin doesn’t listen, warm tongue running over the shell of Changbin’s ear, and Changbin bites his lip to hold back a whimper, the tip of his dick leaking precum inside of Hyunjin. 

“Put your babies in me, please,” Hyunjin begs, and Changbin can’t fight that. He cries out Hyunjin’s name, dick twitching as he unloads inside him. 

It’s almost embarrassing how quickly he came, hardly better than a teenager cumming in his pants. But Hyunjin doesn’t seem to mind, moaning shamelessly as he takes Changbin’s hand and moves it to his stomach. “Feel that?” Changbin barely processes it when Hyunjin presses his hand down, still reeling from the pleasure of his orgasm. “You just made me so pregnant, I can feel it.” 

Changbin thought he was already spent, but one last shot of cum spurts out at that, and Hyunjin giggles again. “You like that,” he says, and Changbin couldn’t deny it if he wanted to; his body already betrayed him. Hyunjin rocks down onto his softening cock, and Changbin hisses at the slight overstimulation. “Don’t think you can fill me up and leave,” he pouts. “I need to cum too.” 

“Jinnie, I can’t,” Changbin protests. He’s way too sensitive after cumming, which is why he was trying so hard to hold off. “I’ll make you cum, I promise, but I can’t like this.” 

Hyunjin’s pout grows, but Changbin knows he’s exaggerating on purpose. “What are you gonna do for me, then?” 

He untangles his legs from Changbin’s waist, and Changbin pulls out, watching the way Hyunjin’s hole stretches to accommodate him, then tenses around nothing, a thick glob of cum leaking out and running down Hyunjin’s thigh. 

With barely a moment to think about it, Changbin moves down Hyunjin’s body, spreading his legs and licking up the cum that’s leaked out. 

“Oh, fuck,” Hyunjin hisses as he realizes what’s happening, grabbing a fistful of Changbin’s hair. “You gonna eat me out, baby?” 

Changbin barely nods, kissing his way up Hyunjin’s thigh and lapping over his hole. The sour taste of his own cum is thick on his tongue, and Changbin can tell from the way Hyunjin’s thighs tense that he likes watching him like this. 

“God, look at you,” he murmurs, and Changbin glances up to catch Hyunjin’s eyes trained on him, pupils blown with lust. “Eating your own cum out of me... God, you’re depraved.” 

Changbin takes the words as a challenge, pulling back enough that he can stick his tongue out, showing Hyunjin a load he hasn’t swallowed yet. Hyunjin squirms, hand inching towards his cock then apparently thinking better of it, because he doesn’t touch it. 

“You’re filthy, hyung.” 

Changbin swallows, then grins. “You love it.” He disappears between Hyunjin’s legs again, tongue pressing inside of him, wanting to clean him out thoroughly. Hyunjin whimpers, rocking down on him like he’s trying to fuck himself on Changbin’s tongue. 

The one downside of eating Hyunjin out is that Changbin can’t talk while he’s doing it; he can’t say all the dirty things he wants to. So when he goes still, he can’t tell Hyunjin he wants him to keep going, to use his tongue to get off, but either Hyunjin understands or his instinctual need to chase his orgasm wins out. He pulls Changbin’s hair tighter, forcing him as far forward as he can before grinding into his face. 

“Please, Changbin,” he begs, voice whiny and desperate. Changbin knows before he says it that he’s close. “Wanna cum, need to cum so bad, Binnie, please.” 

Changbin wraps a hand around Hyunjin’s cock, his small fingers making it look even bigger. “Fuck,” Hyunjin cries, body jerking as he’s torn between fucking up into Changbin’s hand or down onto his face. “So close, I’m so fucking close, please!” 

Changbin takes mercy, flicking his tongue to give Hyunjin more stimulation. The tip of it brushes over Hyunjin’s prostate, and that’s enough for him to pull Changbin’s hair so hard it hurts, literally squealing as he cums. 

When Hyunjin finally eases his grip, Changbin pulls back, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Hyunjin’s eyes are shut, chest rising and falling rapidly, still coming down. He strokes Hyunjin until he’s spent, whimpering softly from overstimulation. 

Some days he would keep going, milking Hyunjin’s cock until it’s red and weeping, tears spilling from his reddened eyes to match. But Hyunjin was nice to him today, he let him pull out when it was too much, so he chooses to be nice to Hyunjin too. 

He pulls his hand away and licks it clean, the taste of both of their cum melding into something delicious enough to make him moan, sucking on his fingers to get it all. Hyunjin is right, he is depraved. 

“Jesus, Bin.” Even Hyunjin’s voice sounds spent, barely lifting his head from the pillows to look at him. 

Changbin smiles innocently, then licks the last of it off his palm in a long, drawn-out motion, putting on a show. 

“I should film you one day,” Hyunjin murmurs, as Changbin settles back into place beside him. “So you can see just how filthy you are.” 

Changbin circles his arms around Hyunjin’s waist, unbothered. “Go ahead. I’d love to have audio evidence of you begging me to fill you up.” 

Hyunjin flushes, like he’s embarrassed of what he said earlier. “Was that... okay?” 

“Baby.” Changbin laughs softly, looking at Hyunjin with pure adoration in his eyes. “Did you not see how fast you made me cum? It was so much more than okay.” 

Hyunjin’s blush deepens, but he smiles. He’s always so vulnerable after sex, shy and skittish, and Changbin does what he can to help him feel safe. 

Changbin kisses his cheek—featherlight, lest Hyunjin complain about germs. “Was it okay for you?” 

Hyunjin nods, maneuvering so he can tuck his face into the crook of Changbin’s neck despite their height difference. “Yeah. Thanks for... indulging me.” 

“Thanks for letting me eat your ass.” 

Hyunjin snorts, the quick, surprised laugh that’s Changbin’s favorite. “Please, don’t talk that way around our future children.” 

Changbin laughs too, hugging Hyunjin closer. “I won’t, don’t worry.” 

Their breathing falls into sync, and Changbin feels himself starting to drift off to sleep when Hyunjin speaks, so softly Changbin wonders if he even means him to hear. “I meant what I said, earlier.” 

He doesn’t have to elaborate for Changbin to know what he means: having kids, for serious, not just part of a kinky role play fantasy. 

“I know.” Changbin kisses the top of Hyunjin’s head, whispering into his hair. “I did too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
